Sickness
by Dbz VD rox
Summary: Stefan goes out of town and Elena gets sick, leaving Damon to take care of her. Soon, they rebuild that broken bond and become friends again. But Is it just friendship? Please review!


Sickness

A/N: This story came to me mainly because I'm not feeling very good. And because the idea of Damon taking care of a sick Elena Is the perfect way for them to bond!

Summary: Stefan goes out of town and Elena gets sick, leaving Damon to take care of her. Soon, they rebuild that broken bond and become friends again. But Is it just friendship? Please review!

Chapter 1

Elena laid in bed with a wet washcloth over her head and blankets tightly wrapped around her body like a cocoon. Even in the thickness of the blankets, she was still shivering and sweat ran down her face like mad. She had no idea how she even got sick in the first place, and the worst part was that Stefan wasn't here to take care of her when she needed him.

She sighed as she snuggled into the warmth of her blankets and tried to stop her shivering. Her head felt like it was going to explode and her stomach wouldn't stop doing tricks. She sighed, wishing Stefan was here.

A cold gust of wind made her shiver, pulling the blankets tighter around her body. She looked over to the window and to her surprise it was open. "Weird, I didn't leave the window open." she mumbled to herself as she attempted to get up.

Suddenly, two arms wrapped themselves around Elena's body and hot breath tickled her face. She could feel herself moving back towards the bed and gasped when Damon's face came into view. "What are you doing here?" Elena hissed weakly.

"Just wanted to see how you are doing. Is that such a crime?" Damon grinned as he pulled up a chair and sat besides Elena's bed.

Elena sighed as she reluctantly laid her head back down and faced him. "Well, can you leave now? I'm not in the mood for your games Damon."

"I'm not playing any games Elena." Damon breathed out with exasperation and took her pale hands in his. "I'm here to make you feel better. Let me go make you some soup. Sick people love soup, especially with crackers."

"Damon-" Elena sighed as wind blew in her face and her bedroom door slammed shut. The truth is, she could really use some soup right now, but she would prefer it If Stefan was here to take care of her, not his psychopathic big brother.

A few minutes passed and Damon was in her room again, carrying a tray of hot steaming chicken noodle soup and salt crackers on the side. He even added a red rose in a vase that he set on her nightstand. Elena sighed as she propped a pillow up and laid her back on it as Damon helped her sit up and placed the food on her lap, careful not to spill anything on her bed sheets. Elena smiled at the small gesture of unusual kindness and took the spoon and began to eat while Damon watched her, his pools of blue eyes boring into her. "So, how good of a cook am I?"

Elena snorted as she took a sip of the soup. "You're not half bad." Elena took another small bite while Damon watched her.

"Told you." he gloated.

Elena rolled her eyes and continued eating while Damon sat down in a brown chair. Elena could feel a small flutter of tiny butterflies rustling around in her stomach as her eyes got lost at sea in Damon's blue orbs. Her blood rushed faster through her body as her heart rate increased. It was like a drum was pounding in her ears and she was sure that Damon could hear it too. "Am I making you uncomfortable?" Damon grinned, knowing he was doing exactly just that.

"Shut up Damon." Elena snapped, glaring daggers in his direction.

"You know it's true." Damon said tauntingly.

Elena sighed, figuring that fighting with him was senseless and settled for burning his skin with her fiery glares. Damon's smirk just exploded into a full-fledged grin as he reached out a hand and softly stroked the side of Elena's face. "Feeling better?"

"I will when you learn how to keep your hands off of me!" Elena snapped harshly but instantly regretted it when she could have sworn she saw a look of sadness pass through Damon's features. "I'm sorry." Elena's voice lowered to a much softer tone, almost as If she was talking to a sad child who had just been scolded by his or her parents.

Damon just sighed. "Elena, you don't have to apologize. I should know better to hit on sick women. God knows what they can do to you. I'll just wait until you are better, then we can have some fun." Elena just rolled her eyes as Damon winked at her.

"Damon, I don't feel that way towards you. I love Stefan."

"Well, if you and Stefan "love" each other so much, then why isn't he here taking care of you?"

"He's busy!" Elena snapped defensibly while giving him a stoic look.

Damon laughed. "Sure he is. How do you know he and Katherine aren't making out in the woods somewhere?"

Elena growled. "He would never do that!"

Damon grinned. "You never know."

Elena glared at him. Just as she was going to retort, a coughing fit seized her. All humor was wiped from Damon's face as he held Elena's back in place and studied her face as she coughed. "You ok?"

Elena looked at Damon and nodded. "I'm fine."

Damon slowly slid back into his seat while keeping his eyes glued to Elena. Elena managed a small smile as she settled back into bed and held her Teddy bear close to her body. "You look like a child holding that thing." Damon snickered.

Elena coldly glared at him. "Well, excuse me for holding onto something that was given to me by my mother when I was five!"

Damon's eyes immediately softened as this revelation and looked down at the worn out bear wrapped safely in her arms. "I've always wondered why you kept that thing."

Elena smacked him hard in the shoulder while grinning, which caused Damon to wiggle his eyebrows playfully. "Ouch! God Elena that hurt!" he exclaimed while rubbing his arm.

"Suck it up!" Elena threw right back at him while laughing at the look on Damon's face. It was the mixture of wanting to kill and something else she couldn't put in her mind.

"Now you're dead!" Damon grabbed the pot of soup and set it on the table. In one swift motion, he had Elena's arms pinned to her pillow behind her head and was tickling her with his free hand, all the while making Elena incapable of moving.

Tears of laughter rolled down Elena's face as she feebly tried to push Damon off of her. "Damon, I swear to god when I get out of this the first thing I'm doing is ramming a stake up your arrogant-"

"Yeah yeah, I've heard it all before. Miraculously though, they never happen."

Elena glared at Damon, hating that he was right. "Just get off Damon. I'm feeling sick again."

Damon noted the seriousness in her voice and did as he as told. "Do you want me to get a bucket?"

Elena smiled evilly as she leaped onto Damon, pinning him to the floor and grabbing a stick that was lying next to the bed. "Yes, you'll need one to put all of your splitters in."

Damon just laughed as the wooden stick went flying across the room and smacked into the wall, making a clean break. Elena was now back into her position on the bed and was seething. "Call it even?" Elena squeaked out as Damon edged his fingers closer to her body.

Damon nodded. "As long as I'm allowed to do this."

Before Elena could ask what he meant, his lips were somehow attached to hers. Her eyes widened for a split second before she found herself kissing back, grabbing Damon's hair and twisting it in her hand as her tongue touched the entrance of Damon's mouth, silently asking for permission to enter. Damon's lips slowly parted as he slipped his pink appanage into her mouth, devouring the sweet flavor and crushing his mouth into hers in a fierce battle. Elena slightly moaned, making Damon's lower region harden and his actions became more rough.

Panting, Elena managed to pull off from Damon to regain her breath, while looking at Damon with shocked eyes. "Damon-"

"No Elena, I should've had better control of myself. I'm sorry." Damon apologize while taking her hand and kissed it. "I should have never done that, especially since you are sick."

Elena smiled at him. "It's ok." She leaned in and planted a small kiss on his cheek, the faint tingling of blood still lingered on her reddened face.

Damon smiled slightly, his hands coming up behind Elena's neck and slowly massaging her. Elena could feel her whole body shiver as soothing waves of pleasure passed through her body like an electric current. Her body soon relaxed and she shifted into a better position so Damon could get her back.

"Feel better?" Damon purred in her ear, his breath tickling her earlobe.

Elena melted against his body as she got closer until there was no more space between them. "Damon, we shouldn't be doing this. It's wrong."

"But it feels so right." Damon moaned out, a lock of chocolate hair getting tangled in his callused hands.

Elena pulled away suddenly, turning towards Damon with tears in her eyes. "Damon, we can't-"

"But we haven't even tried!" Damon growled out, grabbing both of Elena's face softly but held them firmly.

Elena tried to remove Damon's hands from her face but she was too weak so she reluctantly allowed him to hold her. "But I love-"

"I know who you love, Elena! Don't make this harder then it already is!"

Elena tried to avoid the adamant look in Damon's eyes but she couldn't deny the fact that she was drawn to him, heck maybe even loved him but she wouldn't push it that far. She was still mad at him for almost killing her brother.

Damon sighed dejectedly as he broke their intense gaze and gave Elena one more kiss on the forehead. "Brother's coming."

Elena nodded. "Go then. He won't like you being here."

"Hope you feel better Elena." Damon looked at her one last time before disappearing out the window.

The end

A/N: I hoped you guys enjoyed this story! And PS: I just now finished writing this and I've been working on it for a few weeks so I'm feeling better in case anyone was curious:) Please review!

Also, the meeting on Saturday with that celeb I told you about went AMAZINGLY well! I was so freaking star struck lol but it paid off. He kissed my hand so I'm happy^^ He's the hottest thing ever!

If you are curious as to who I met then I'll give you a hint: He's an actor, plays the hottest vampire ever on a certain TV show we all know and love, and was the first celeb to get involved with the oil spill! Yes, that's right. I met him! Be jealous 3 Sadly I didn't get a pic because those retarded hot topic people wouldn't let us take pics:( However I did get atleast one good one of him. If you have twitter follow me Damon_girl and tweet me saying you want to see the pic:)

Again, thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
